A Second Chance for Happiness Finished
by SilverSerenity
Summary: What if you were granted a second chance to be with the man you truly loved? What if you shared your life with someone you lusted at and nothing else? What if you could change that? Would you? Read this to see how a Man's mother from the past tampered wit
1. prologue

  
  
While I wrote this I listened to a midi sequence that came from Beauty and the Beast and it was so inspirational! If you want to hear it and can't go to my website silverserenity1.homestead.com/Home.html and click on "Midis" Or whatever means music! It will be called "beautyintro" I put it in this document but I doubt you can get it thru this document. Well if you don't want to go to the site email me for it. Email: butterflysilver23@hotmail.com  
  
  
A Second Chance for Happiness  
  
Prologue  
  
DC: I do not own Sailor Moon  
  
Hi! This is my 4th attempt at a story and I got the main Idea from several things:  
  
1) Romance novels where two people are put together and eventually fall in love  
2) Playing with a set of KiseKae dolls  
3) Watching Beauty and The Beast  
4) Watching The Little Mermaid (?)  
  
Don't ask about number 4 ok! I might be getting my computer put in my room so that will give me more time to write (hopefully). I just started my freshmen year at high school so things are a little hectic right now so that means less time and I'm surprised I'm writing now since I have dishes to wash! If and when I get my computer in my room, I'll tell you so you can expect more from me. Well I'm sure you are tired of my babbling so I'll start telling you about my story!!!  
  
  
  
A Second Chance for Happiness  
  
Rating: PG 13  
Genre: Romance  
Timing: Goes from present past to present  
Summary: What if you were granted a second chance to be with the man you truly loved? What if you shared your life with someone you lusted at and nothing else? What if you could change that? Would you? Read this to see how a Man's mother from the past tampered with the present for her son's happiness and for the girl he loved. R&R!!!!  
  
Prologue   
  
  
Serena Quinley sat back on her favorite chair and opened the letter she had received from a Jaclyn Deveau. It read:  
  
Dear Ms. Serena Quinley,  
I read about your misfortune with the loss of your company and I worried about your financial needs. I have a proposition for you. I have an old house that I would like to sell and I would like you to help sell it. If it were to be sold, you would receive 1/2 of the profit and Mr. Shields the other half. If you are interested in this deal then meet Mr. Shields and I at 5723 Cecilia Ave. at 2:00 PM on Friday afternoon. If you are not please call me at 523-3692 so that I can tell Mr. Shields that the deal is off. I want you to sell my house, not anyone else. Please agree!  
Best regards,  
Jaclyn Deveau  
  
  
Serena folded up the letter and sat back in her chair. What should she do? She decided that she would meet Ms. Deveau and Mr. Shields on Friday and if it was a reasonable amount of profit she would agree. Well it was 10 PM Thursday night and she needed her beauty sleep for tomorrow.  
  
  
  
Darien finished reading the Faerie Enterprises Contract and leaned back in his chair. His company, Mystery Hardbacks, had just bought out Faerie Enterprises when they had gone bankrupt because the owner didn't meet her inheritance qualifications. Faerie Enterprises published the award winning books that belonged to the "Faerie-Tale Romances" Novels and the "Faerie-Tales for Children" Books. Mystery Hardbacks published Mystery Novels and Sci-Fi Novels. Darien couldn't see Mystery Hardbacks publishing Romance Novels! Maybe the children books but not romance novels. Mystery Hardbacks was a manly company and in his opinion, Faerie Enterprises was for women who had no romance in their life and couldn't get any. Of Course Darien probably had a new "buddy" every week or two and so he was one of the biggest bachelors in the business industry. Serena Quinley was the original owner of Faerie Enterprises but because she didn't meet her grandfather's inheritance qualifications she didn't get the 32 Mil that was supposed to be hers if she was married for a year to a man she truly loved and they had to have offspring within the second year of marriage. If he remembered correctly she was romantically involved with a man named Andrew Edwards but he cheated on her with a woman named Lea Thomas and he left Serena for her. But this was before he knew about her inheritance but so far Serena wouldn't even open the door for him. He picked up a letter from Jaclyn Deveau and began to read it:  
  
Dear Mr. Darien Shields,  
  
  
I have a proposition for you. I have an old house that I would like to sell and I would like you to help sell it. If it were to be sold, you would receive 1/2 of the profit and Ms. Quinley the other half. If you are interested in this deal then meet Ms. Quinley and I at 5723 Cecilia Ave. at 3:00PM on Friday afternoon. If you are not please call me at 523-3692 so that I can tell Ms. Quinley that the deal is off. I want you to sell my house, not anyone else. Please agree!  
Best regards,  
Jaclyn Deveau  
  
  
  
Darien closed the letter and wondered what this Ms. Quinley looked like. "What a funny coincidence that her last name is Quinley" Thought Darien. Obviously she wasn't married because she was a "Ms". Maybe she was young and beautiful. It was about time he broke it off with Vanessa Roberts anyway. If he went over 2 weeks, imagine what it would do to his rep? Sure Vanessa would start boo-hooing but she was so conceited that she would have another man on her arm by the next afternoon. Vanessa Roberts was a middle-class model who modeled for Maybeline and Cover-Girl. She was too controlling anyway. He picked up the phone to dial her number to tell her it was over and then he would head to his apartment on Shady Ave. and go to sleep so he would meet the ladies tomorrow.  
  
  
- 2 -August 21, 2001   
  
  
  
Author's Notes: HI! How was it, review me and tell me! Should I continue? I will try to make long chapters for this story if I get the computer in my room. Pray that I do! The more pleas I get for my computer to be in my room the more my dad can be persuaded to agree! So if you review me please include: " Please let Ashley have her computer in her room so she can write more" Or something like that. Well I got to go to bed for another day at high school! !!!Ugh!!! See you later when ever I get this posted. Oh, Hey Tessa-Chan! How are ya!  
  
  
Much Luv,  
SilverSerenity  
  
Email: butterflysilver23@hotmail.com  
Yahoo Club: SilverSerenity's Sailor Moon Association  
Yahoo Club: The All Cast Sailor Moon RPG (or something like that)  
Yahoo ID: silverserenity87  
Old Yahoo ID: whiningdog  
Hotmail ID: butterflysilver23  
Website: silverserenity1.homestead.com/Home.html  
Yahoo Webring: SilverSerenity's Sailor Moon Association  
  
Ok I'm not sure of the club abd Webring names so just look my Yahoo ID: silverserenity87 profile up and see if it helps. I encourage you to join my organizations!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. chapter 1

A Second Chance for Happiness  
  
Chapter 1  
  
DC: I do not own Sailor Moon!!!  
  
  
Author's Notes: Hi! It's me again! I'm going to try to make this chapter at least 5 pages or more or at least it will go on until I feel it should stop. Well how did you like the prologue? Well the computer is still in the living room but I'm working on it. If you are someone who has their computer in their bedroom then pray for me ok! For all you Mistress of The Dark Fans, The story will continue ok, I felt I should start on this one first. Well Here goes Chapter One!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Serena Quinley checked her reflection in the mirror one more time before grabbing her keys to her silver Kia Sportage. She didn't know how she was going to keep her apartment with her inheritance gone down the drain. She had to be married by the time she was 27 for her inheritance to be hers and she was 26 now. She had 7 months to get married and she had high hopes for Andrew but that just didn't work out. Strange how long they were together, 2 years, and she didn't shed a tear at his departure. She guessed that they never really were in love; they just lusted at each other. Sure it stung a little to see his face again or to see another woman on his arm, but that was life, what could you do? "You win some you lose some," she said to herself as she was pulling on to Cecilia Avenue. When she came upon the right address she was amazed at the sight! It was a MANSION!!! Three stories, gazebo, a lake with boats and ducks, there was a flower garden, vegetable garden, and a rose garden. The house looked real 19th century in a way. It was white with burgundy shutters. Why anyone would want to sell it was beyond her. She noticed a nice little plump lady walking towards her. Serena was wearing a purple overshirt with gray Capri's. Her hair was rolled into a bun at the top of her head with a few tendrils hanging loose around her forehead. Jaclyn Deveau was wearing an ocean blue skirt with matching jacket. She had on a pink shirt underneath.   
  
Serena: Mrs. Deveau?  
Jaclyn: Please call me Jaclyn.  
Serena: Jaclyn  
Jaclyn: I'm sorry but Mr. Shields couldn't make it today but I assure you he is with us 100 percent.  
They start walking towards the house  
Serena: Why would you ever want to sell this house?  
Jaclyn: It's just to big for me since my husband passed away  
Serena: You look so young  
Jaclyn: I'm 36, 10 years older than you  
Serena: Why did you want me to sell your house?  
Jaclyn: I checked your background. You have an unusual family tree. It dates back all the way from the 1800's. You are a very prominent businesswoman and that is what I need to sell my house.  
Serena: Prominent aye, some businesswoman I was, I lost my company.  
Jaclyn: Only because you didn't marry that Andrew fellow, why I myself think that that wasn't your fault. You should marry for love, not lust. Maybe you can buy your company back?  
Serena: Ha! When pigs fly! Darien Shields is never going to let my-his company go once he gets his grabby hands on it.  
Jaclyn: You never know. He doesn't strike me as the type of man to publish romance novels.  
Serena: Even if he did sell, he'd never sell it back to me. What are the circumstances and profit statures?  
Jaclyn: Why wouldn't he?  
Serena: Huh?  
Jaclyn: Why wouldn't he ever sell it back to you?  
Serena: I once knew him when we were younger. But then I left with Andrew.  
Jaclyn: So you hurt him?  
Serena: Are you saying I broke his heart?  
Jaclyn: Not in so many words.  
Serena: We were just friends and besides, he bullied me.  
Jaclyn: Maybe he is like he is today because you left?  
Serena: Like what?  
Jaclyn: Having a different girl every two weeks. Maybe he's trying to find you in those girls?  
Serena: I thought I came here to talk business, not about my love life!  
Jaclyn: I see that subject makes you uncomfortable, well talk about something else. This house will sell for 2 million dollars and you will get half of it if it does sell.   
Serena: The circumstances?  
Jaclyn: You have to live in this house until it is sold.  
Serena: That sounds reasonable; who and what does this Mr. Shields have to do with this house? Is he your lover or something?  
Jaclyn: No, he is just a friend helping me to sell this place.  
Serena: What do you get from this place?  
Jaclyn: Something much better than money. I'll get to see my son happy.  
Serena: His happiness is worth 2 million dollars? How old is he?  
Jaclyn: I had him when I was 16 so he is 20. His happiness is all that matters.  
Serena: Is Mr. Shields your son?  
Jaclyn: How... Oh No, Mr. Shields is 30.  
Serena: Oh, Where do I sign?  
  
  
  
Darien pulled his black mustang into the driveway. He was hoping to meet this Ms. Quinley before Mrs. Deveau but he saw no cars. He did see a plump woman with an ocean blue skirt suit with a pink blouse walking towards him.   
  
  
  
Jaclyn: Mr. Shields?  
Darien: Yes  
Jaclyn: I'm Jaclyn Deveau  
Darien: Why do you want me to sell your house?  
Jaclyn: We'll discuss it over tea come along now.  
Darien: Wh-  
Jaclyn: I'm sorry to inform you that Ms. Quinley wasn't able to make it at 3 but she assured me that the she is with us 100 percent  
Darien: Is she pretty?  
Jaclyn: Didn't I read in the papers that you were seeing Vanessa Roberts?  
Darien: That's over  
Jaclyn: Well if you insist. She's quite a lovely young lady. She is about 27 with blond hair and blue eyes.  
Darien: Sounds like someone I know  
Jaclyn: Really?  
Darien: But she is 26  
Jaclyn: You have feelings for this girl?  
Darien: Where would you get an idea like that?  
Jaclyn: Your tone of voice. It almost sounds as if you wished they were the same girl. What's her name?  
Darien: Serena and she is a bitch  
Jaclyn: Why do you say that?  
Darien: The way she acts  
Jaclyn: Serena Quinley? Didn't she lose her company?  
Darien: Yeah. She didn't meet her inheritance qualifications and all the money in the company was lost and it went bankrupt. I did her a favor by buying it and I wish she published different books.  
Jaclyn: More manly books?  
Darien: Yeah  
Jaclyn: Well here we are. Welcome to IvyCrest Manor.  
Darien: IvyCrest? What an unusual name.  
Jaclyn: My great-great-great-great-great grandmother Ivy commissioned it. Her family name was Crest. IvyCrest Manor  
Darien: So how do I get this money?  
Jaclyn: You have to sell this house  
Darien: But it's been in your family so long, why would you want to sell it?  
Jaclyn: Do you have any children Darien?  
Darien: no  
Jaclyn: I have a son who is 20 and I would do anything for his happiness.  
Darien: And selling this house would make him happy?  
Jaclyn: In a way, selling this house will commit to his happiness after time. I can't really go into it right now. Well to get the money, you have to live in this house until it is sold. To make buyer's see that it has been lived in. You know keep it nice and straight but give it a homey touch.  
Darien: Sounds like a good deal and I have a nose for a good deal. Where do I sign?  
Jaclyn: Here is the paper work. You must move in Friday.  
Darien: I better start packing shouldn't I?  
  
  
  
  
  
Serena unlocked the front door to the mansion and tugged her luggage into the house. Mrs. Deveau said she could have any room she liked and Serena had already found it. It was a huge one in the west wing and she had a walk ahead of her so she had better start moving. She had reached the room and it was adorned with white and blue velvet and white lace. Obviously this was a woman's room or a couple's room. It could be that either way. Maybe many generations of happy couples shared this room. She opened her suitcase to begin to unpack when she heard a door shut. Someone was here. She looked out the window and saw a black mustang. It could be Mrs. Deveau because she didn't know what kind of car she drove. In case it was her, she should go downstairs to greet her. She pulled back suddenly to see a man with jet-black hair who was the same man who had stolen her company. Suddenly everything fit in the puzzle. Mrs. Deveau never said Mr. Shields' first name and he had never shown up yesterday because she would have refused the offer. Mr. Shields was Darien Shields.  
  
Serena: What are you doing here?  
  
  
  
  
Darien pulled into the driveway still disappointed that he never met Ms. Quinley but there was always tomorrow. He picked up his duffel bag and suit bag and headed towards the house. He had picked out a bedroom with green velvet and blue silk. It was in the east wing. He opened the door; surprised it was unlocked, and walked inside. He was just about to head upstairs when a voice startled him from the very top.  
  
  
Serena: What are you doing here?  
Darien: You're Ms. Quinley  
Serena: I am very aware of that Darien but how do you know Mrs. Deveau?  
Darien: I was going to ask you the same  
Serena: Jaclyn asked for my help in selling this house. I am living here until it is sold so I suggest-  
Darien: Jaclyn asked for MY help in selling this house. I am to live HERE until it is sold.  
Serena: But-  
Darien: Maybe you should leave  
Serena: I will not! I signed a contract that says I will stay right here! Why don't YOU leave!  
Darien: But I signed a contract as well. I have it right here.  
Darien pulls out the paper and was about to shove it at her when he noticed another page he hadn't noticed before.  
Darien: What's this?  
Serena: What's what?  
Darien's face started to turn paler as his eyes went down the page.  
Darien: I don't believe this!  
Serena: Believe what! What is on that paper? ! ?  
Darien: More circumstances that Mrs. Deveau neglected to tell us. Here you read it.  
Serena begins to read it out loud.  
  
  
Serena: "Article II: Mr. Shields and Ms. Quinley are to reside at IvyCrest Manor until the house is sold. Mr. Shields and Ms. Quinley are to reside at IvyCrest Manor as husband and wife and shall share the same quarters. Mr. Shields and Ms. Quinley will keep up IvyCrest Manor and shall make it look as if a loving couple has lived there. Ms. Quinley shall become Mrs. Shields for the time being or Mrs. Quinley who has decided to keep her last name. Any disobediences of this contract will result in no profit." But she seemed so honest and trustworthy! I can't believe I'm stuck here with you! I don't know if this is worth a million dollars.  
Darien: The contract is unbreakable.  
Serena: Then I suggest we sell this house soon.  
Darien: What about the room we have to share.  
Serena: Ok, we can find another room and make it our acting room. If anyone ever comes by, we'll act like we share that bedroom. That is where we shall keep our clothes and the rooms we sleep in otherwise will be as if no one has been in them.  
Darien: It's late, we can discuss this more tomorrow.  
Serena: You're right. Goodnight Darien  
Darien: Why wouldn't you want to be stuck here with me?  
Serena: You bought my company right out from under me.   
Darien: I saw it as doing you a favor  
Serena: Some favor  
Serena walks back up the stairs as Darien calls out   
Darien: Goodnight Serena   
Serena doesn't answer, she just keeps on walking  
  
  
The next morning Serena wakes up to find her surroundings different. She is not in the bedroom she fell asleep in and her nightgown is different. On her dresser are black and white photographs in antique frames. She picks one up and is surprised to see herself and Darien on their WEDDING DAY!!! There was a date on the bottom of the photograph.  
  
  
Serena: 1587! We've traveled back in time 414 years!!! Darien!!!! She looks in the closet only to find clothes that aren't hers. In haste she grabs a blue skirt, black corset, and a sea green blouse (outcome looks like Ariel's dress in "The Little Mermaid") and tries to put them on correctly. She is surprised they fit her to the "T" and she slides on a pair of black flat-heeled shoes. She runs a brush through her hair and is about to run out the room when her curiosity gets the best of her. She walks over to the other closet and opens it to find men's clothes. She looks at other photographs. Pictures of her and Darien and people she didn't recognize. She felt something on her finger and looked down to see a wedding ring. She had to find Darien!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Ok so it isn't exactly 5 pages but it was almost there. So how do you like it so far? Still no computer in my room but it's getting there. Well I'm gonna finish Mistress of the Dark and this Story before the year is out (hopefully!) Well how can I continue to work on it if I'm still typing this chapter? Bad, Bad hand! Well I'm going to let you go. Check out my other stories please!   
  
Email: butterflysilver23@hotmail.com  
  
  
Much Luv,  
  
SilverSerenity  
  



	3. chapter2

A Second Chance For Happiness  
  
Chapter 2  
  
DC: I do not own sailor moon  
  
  
  
  
Serena cautiously stepped out of the room and glanced down the hallway. She scurried to the nearest corner and then looked left and right. She did this until she approached the stairs but a voice frightened her.  
  
Maid: Madame Serena  
Serena: Madame?  
Maid: Pardon, well your breakfast waits for Madame Serena and Sir Darien. Do you by any chance know where he is? Well what a silly question, of course you are his wife. Well I'll leave you to fetch him and you can come down together.  
Serena: Yes I'll get him, thank-you  
  
  
Serena walks off in a daze. She is close to tears and she really doesn't want to confront Darien but she has no choice. She tries to remember where everything is at in this house. Breakfast is not on her mind as she hunts for Darien.  
  
  
Darien sits in his study or at least he thought it was his study. His mind is in rambles right now and he really can't think. Did his heart really flutter this morning? He had woken up beside his worst enemy in the business department but he found himself thinking romantic things about her. Like he thought she was so beautiful in the morning light and how angelic she looked. "no" he thought. "He had to leave the past in the past". All they had was a little fling and she didn't even remember it because they were both intoxicated at the time. But he remembered. His memory may be a little fuzzy but he could never forget how their bodies melded together so perfectly or how sweet she smelled. Oh she hated him, he didn't stand a chance with her but why did he have to feel this way now when he had to sleep in the same room with her. He could survive, just put on his cold mask until all this blows over and then go recoil in his loneliness until the next pretty face catches his eye. Suddenly he sensed another presence in the room. He glanced at a piece of glass in a picture frame out of the corner of his eye. He saw what looked like the shadow of a woman.   
  
Darien: [roughly] Who's there?  
  
The girl gasped and turned on her heel and ran out of the room. Darien, afraid of who it was followed her only to find it was Serena. He watched her stumble against the wall and then sink to top of the stairs. She had her head in her lap and he could hear a faint sobbing.  
  
  
Darien: [a bit softer now] Serena?  
Serena: Go away  
  
She lifted her head up slightly and he could see the gleam of tears in her eyes. He sat down beside her but at a safe distance.  
  
Darien: Serena, you're upset. What's wrong?  
Serena: What's wrong? Do you not see where we are? This is the year 1587 not 2001. Women wore corsets in 1587. Do you realize how uncomfortable these things are? Women had to wear dresses all the time. Big heavy dresses with thick material and long sleeves, even in the summer. We have to watch our language here. We have to speak politely and watch our grammar. Do you know how freely we speak in 2001. Only please and thank-you are allowed here.  
Darien: I realize all that but the way you say it, you act like it's my fault.  
Serena: It's not your fault I'm sorry. I just want to be back home in my apartment. I have to blame it on someone and you are the only one who would believe or understand me.  
Darien: We are just going to have to grit our teeth and try to survive each other. Let's make a truce that we will only bicker with each other in our own privacy.  
Serena: Truce. Now lets get down to breakfast before they start getting the wrong ideas.  
  
Darien grabs her arm and pulls her to him. He wipes the tears from her eyes.  
  
Darien: Those corsets may be uncomfortable but they look good on you.  
Serena: Whoa no, you aren't going to trap me in you clutches. Now come on before breakfast gets cold.   
  
  
After breakfast there is a ring at the door while Serena and Darien are sitting in the library sipping tea. The guest is Miss Jaclyn Thomas, the two's old nanny.  
Jaclyn knocks on the library door.  
  
Serena: Yes?  
Jaclyn: Serena? Darien?  
Darien: Yes?  
Jaclyn: My how you two have grown.  
Serena: You look very familiar?  
Jaclyn: Well I'd hope so, Don't tell me you don't remember your old nanny. I raised you two till you were 20 and then you left to see the world. Then I get a letter telling me that you two had eloped. I was so happy. Serena you're 24 and Darien you are 27 right. Why Serena the whole town thought you would marry that Andrew Edwards fellow. It was quite a surprise that you married Darien...  
[Jaclyn keeps chattering on while Serena whispers "Andrew?" to herself]  
And Darien you have grown into a very handsome young man. Why you and Andrew used to be good friends Darien, to tell you the truth, Andrew doesn't know that you have married his old sweetheart. There is a big party celebrating your return and I heard that Andrew is going to ask Serena for her hand in marriage but you already have it. Oh how I am going to enjoy the look on his face when she tells him he's too late. I never liked him anyway, he was always so arrogant, I don't know what Serena ever saw in him. Well I need to take a breath.  
Serena: A party?  
Jaclyn: Oh yes that reminds me of my visit.  
Serena: Your visit?  
Jaclyn: Yes, I know you don't have anything special enough to wear tomorrow night so we are going to go shopping and we are going to get you a dress made that will make Andrew wish he had never let you go, not that I wish he didn't Darien. Come on dear, we need to go before all the good stuff is gone.  
  
Darien goes back to his reading and says to himself:  
  
Darien: Quite the chatterbox.  
  
In the marketplace  
  
  
Jaclyn: Everyone is buzzing about your return. Everyone is so anxious to see you again. Ooh look at this!  
  
Jaclyn finger a piece of sky blue silk and a darker shade ooh, this will accent your eyes, now for some blue beads. Ah dark ribbon and thread. I think we have all we need. Now we need to go to the dressmaker to get you fitted.  
  
After some needle stickings and finger pinching Serena's dress is finally made. The outcome looks like a design from Louise of Savoy with a skirt flowing past her feet and sleeves that flare out at the ends.   
  
Jaclyn: Now with the right jewelry and a ribbon foe your hair, you will look absolutely perfect. Every woman will envy you and every man will envy Darien. You are a vision. Now if you'll just send this to the Shields mansion by tomorrow night please.  
Shopkeeper: Yes Madam.  
Serena: Madam?  
Jaclyn: You are a Madame because you are married but I am widowed so I am a Madam.  
Serena: I'm sorry  
Jaclyn: I'm over it, it's been 20 years, I thought you knew that, why you were only 4 and you knew Henry had passed away.  
Serena: I...  
Jaclyn: I guess 4 years of adventures can make you forgetful.  
Serena: I guess  
Jaclyn: Come we are having lunch with the ladies. It'll be just like old times.  
  
Serena sighs  
  
Serena: Just like old times.  
  
  
Darien sits in his study trying to make sense of this predicament. So far he has no explanation. He gets a knock on his door.  
  
Darien: Yes, come in  
Maid: A Mister Andrew Edwards is here sir  
Darien: Thank you, send him in.  
Andrew: Darien, old buddy. How are you doing?  
Darien: Just fine thank you, you?  
Andrew: Just great. I've been really lonely but now that Serena is back, I'm ready to change that.  
Darien: Really, How?  
Andrew pulls out a diamond ring and shows it to Darien. Darien decides to let Serena break the news and bring his ego down a notch.  
Andrew: Tomorrow night, in front of everyone, that way she can't say no.  
Darien: Even if she doesn't love you?  
Andrew: I know she loves me, besides, what marriages today can you think of that are built on love?  
Darien shrugs his shoulders.  
Andrew: Only one I remember is Jaclyn and Henry but as you can see that didn't last forever.  
Darien: Death doesn't mean there is no love.  
Andrew: Anyways, so where is Serena, I'm dying to sweep her off her feet and take her to dinner.  
Darien: She is shopping with Jaclyn at the moment.  
  
  
Jaclyn and Serena are heading back when their conversation takes an unexpected turn towards Serena's marriage.  
  
  
  
Jaclyn: How is your marriage? Is it everything you always dreamed it would be?  
Serena: I don't know about that one. I always dreamed of a fairytale marriage.  
Jaclyn: Fairytale?   
Serena: You know when a prince in disguise sweeps this girl off her feet only to find she is a princess. But that is just a fairytale.  
Jaclyn: And your marriage isn't like that.  
Serena: I don't know yet, we've only just been married.  
Jaclyn: What is it now, 3 months?  
Serena: Yes, 3 months.  
Jaclyn: And you still haven't started a family? You are attempting to aren't you?  
Serena: I...I...  
Jaclyn: Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I guess you'll start a family when you're ready too.  
Serena: Yes, I don't think Darien is ready for children.  
Jaclyn: Are you?  
  
The question caught Serena off guard.  
  
Serena: I...I don't know...Yes...  
Jaclyn: Well why don't you talk to Darien, maybe he is ready for a family.  
Serena: Well I don't know if our marriage is going to make it.  
Jaclyn: Not going to make it? Why not? You do love him don't you?  
  
Serena doesn't know how to reply until they near the town square where there is a festival going on a Darien is right in the middle of it dancing with a little girl with a bowleg.   
  
Serena: Ask me again, later  
  
Jaclyn just smiles and releases the breath she had been holding.  
  
Jaclyn: [to herself] Maybe they will find love in each other after all.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: If you remember in the story summary that a man's mother [Darien's Mother] from the past [Jaclyn Thomas] tampers with the future/present [Jaclyn Deveau] for her son's happiness [Darien is supposed to be with Serena but by some twist of fate she marries Andrew instead but she has enough sense to dump him in the present but would they have gotten back together in the end but in the past [1587] Serena marries Andrew and has his children but she lives a miserable life and so does Darien, Can Jaclyn change all that?]  
  
"The two from the future must fall in love in the past for their love to blossom over the centuries until it is unbreakable"  
  
This is what a wise old lady told Jaclyn and then in a dream Jaclyn told me what the result was and for me to tell you the story, so here I am!  
  
  
Email: butterflysilver23@hotmail.com  
  
Much Luv,  
SilverSerenity  
  
  
Oh yeah! REVIEW ME!!!  



	4. chapter3/memories/has a slight sex scene...

A Second Chance For Happiness  
  
Chapter 3  
  
DC: Don't own sailor moon never will.  
  
On with the story  
  
  
  
Serena walks over towards the festivities and asks the little girl may she cut in. The little girl agrees and Serena takes Darien's hand.  
  
Darien: Keeping up appearances now are we?  
Serena: More or less  
  
Darien's breath catches in his throat at the thought of what that could mean but he figures it means nothing and tries to carry out the conversation.  
  
Darien: So how did your shopping go? Did you get a pretty dress?  
Serena: Yes it is very pretty  
Darien: What does it look like?  
Serena: I'm not aloud to say  
Darien: So it's a surprise  
Serena: You can say that  
Darien: Oh no, here comes that Andrew  
Serena sounds alarmed  
Serena: Andrew!  
  
Andrew taps Darien on the shoulder. Darien can see that Serena is begging him not to hand her over. It made him feel good that Serena would rather have him then Andrew. But Darien, in order to keep appearances for Andrew, had no choice but to allow him to cut in.  
  
Andrew: May I cut in?  
Darien: By all means  
And Darien walks away. Serena just stares at his retreating form.  
Andrew: Serena dear, you look absolutely lovely.  
Serena: Why thank you Andrew  
Andrew: You aren't very communicative now are you. You used to be quite the little chatterbox.  
Serena: Well things have changed Andrew  
Andrew: Hopefully your feelings for me haven't changed!  
And before Serena could reply he kissed her on the mouth. Darien thought his heart would explode from jealousy. "Oh why did he have to feel this way about her" he thought "It just wasn't fair".  
Serena: Andrew! Stop it! People will see!  
Andrew: So, let them see! I'm in love and I want to show it.  
Serena: I'm sorry Andrew but I'm afraid I do not feel the same way about you. I'm a married woman now.  
Andrew's face had turned pink  
Andrew: Married? To whom?  
Serena: Darien  
Andrew: Darien! What he takes you on an adventure and then he marries you!  
Serena: Well what did you expect? That I would come back years later and still feel the same? People grow Andrew, to where they don't need certain things to survive. I've grown and matured into a lady and I love Darien now, not you. I'm sorry but I'm sure you had several infatuations while I was gone. Goodbye Andrew.  
  
And then Serena walked off in Darien's direction. Leaving Andrew out in the dark.  
  
Darien felt extremely happy seeing Serena walk away from Darien. He had to get rid of these feelings. But how?  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
  
Serena ran off where Darien had gone but she couldn't find him. She did find him talking with another girl and she was laughing and smiling at Darien. It made Serena's heart wrench. She was actually thinking of expressing her true feelings to him. Well he could forget that now. She took off in the direction of the mansion trying to hold back the tears.  
  
Darien saw Serena look at him and he also saw the pained expression on her face. He had hurt her, but what he didn't know was how he had hurt her.  
  
Serena walked in a slammed the door. She was breathing hard and she felt like her heart was hurting. Whenever she was in his presence, her heart started beating faster. She felt so confused. Then when she closed her eyes, she saw visions of the past or you could say future:  
  
Serena and Darien were laughing and then he suddenly stopped and was looking at her. She stopped when he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Suddenly the mood changed. It was much more serious. Then he stared in her eyes and slowly leaned towards her. At first it seemed as if he was testing to see if she would let him kiss her but then she leaned over and kissed him first. It surprised him at first but then he kissed her back. She wrapped her slender arms around his neck as he picked her up a little bit. When they pulled apart they were both out of breath. Then Serena took the chance and started to unbutton his shirt until his chest was bared. Then she kissed him again. "Serena..." Darien started but Serena hushed him with a kiss and she took his hand and placed it upon her heart so he could see how fast it was beating. "Darien, I don't know if I've ever felt this way about anyone before" Serena said. Then Darien lifted her shirt over her head and now they were skin to skin except for her bra. She nodded at him and he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. She unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down to reveal his boxers. She took her pants off and kissed his lips. Slowly as if unsurely, Darien placed a shaky hand to unhook her bra and it slid off her chest revealing her breasts. He kissed her nipple and felt it harden underneath his tongue. Serena could feel his throbbing manhood against her leg and she wanted him to take her. She brought his face back to hers and kissed him long and searchingly. Then he understood and he slid her panties off and she released him from his prison. Now they were both stark naked and filled with a passion no one could control. Then he took her, slowly at first but then Serena changed the pace until they found themselves falling off the side of the universe as they made passionate love.  
  
  
Serena opened her eyes, not wanting to remember anymore. She blinked back the tears and walked up the stairs toward her bedroom...  
  
  
Darien walked in hoping to catch Serena but he was too late. He didn't see her anywhere but he knew she was just here. She had no right to do this to him. To break his heart like she did. When he woke up she was gone. He didn't want to remember but he couldn't stop the flow of memories:  
  
  
He woke up the next morning and reached over to wrap his arm around Serena but she wasn't there. He got up and put his robe on to search for her but she was nowhere to be found. Not a note or anything. He learned a month later to find she was going to marry Andrew Edwards. That's when she broke his heart and hardened it. But he couldn't change his feelings for her.  
  
Darien breathed in and left to go towards his study.  
  
Serena sat at her vanity table and thought about the choices she had made in her life. That morning when she woke up beside Darien, she felt frightened. Her heart was telling her something and she couldn't listen so instead she went with her brain and went to Andrew. But when she found him with someone else in their bed, she knew she had made a mistake. After that night she knew she loved Darien but she didn't want to hurt her pride so she went on with life without what she needed most. Love.  
  
Andrew sat in his office thinking of how Serena had humiliated him. Now he was more determined than ever to make her his.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's notes: Sorry if this was a little short but I haven't written in a long time so I hope you haven't forgotten about me. I'm going to try to make this story 10 chapters or less but you know how I am. Right now I only hope to finish This story and The Mistress of The Dark and play in my RPG. Hey if you want to join an RPG then join mine. There are like 12 characters open and made ups are welcome.  
Here's the address: clubs.yahoo.com/clubs/theallcastofsailormoonrpg  
I encourage you to join please or just visit.  
  
Email: butterflysilver23@hotmail.com  
  
Much Luv,  
SilverSerenity  
  
Until Next time: keep smiling! ¤:)¤   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. chapter4

Chapter 4

A Second Chance for Happiness

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon but a girl can dream.

Serena looked outside and saw that it was snowing. Her biggest dream was to get married when it was snowing but according to this she was already married. She looked at the dress that hung in her closet. Darien hadn't come to bed last night. He'd probably went to his mistress he was talking to yesterday. She was going to this charade as Mrs. Serena Shields and then maybe the spell would be over and she could be home not having to feel this way about Darien and the way he touched her. She pulled the dress over her head and began to brush her hair. The guests would be arriving shortly and Darien was still in his study. Enough was enough. She gathered her skirts and headed in that direction. She didn't even bother to knock. "Darien aren't you going to get ready" asked Serena as she opened the door. "I'm not going," said Darien without looking up. "Darien, look at me. I did not spend an hour getting ready to not have an escort," said Serena in a real southern voice. "Boy you got this talking thing down-," said Darien as he looked up. "Why Serena, you look beautiful" said Darien. "I don't want to hear it. Now get up and get ready. Do I have to dress you myself? I will if I have to because I've already seen you naked," said Serena and she blushed at her last comment. "Please" said Serena softly. How could any man deny the look she gave him? It was a look of pure sincerity and possibly even love. "Ok but just this once. And could you dress me" Darien said jokingly. "Darien Shields, get your hind parts in shape and get ready. People will be arriving soon. " Said Serena. "That voice is starting to annoy me," said Darien. "Well you should have one too" said Serena as she left the room. Darien headed to their bedroom to get his tux out.

Serena took Darien's arm as they headed towards the stairs. "Here are our newlyweds," said Jaclyn as they headed down the stairs. Serena thought she saw Andrew but he wouldn't dare venture here would he? After a little while people were starting to leave. Serena had a marvelous time and Darien was smiling. "I'll be right back" said Serena as she headed towards the kitchen. When she left the room someone grabbed her by the arm and pushed her against the wall. "Well Serena, You didn't have to get this beautiful for me" said Andrew. "Andrew!" gasped Serena. Andrew tried to kiss Serena but she turned her face away and tried to run but instead they fell to the floor with Andrew on top of her. "Andrew get off me right this minute. Is that whiskey I smell" said Serena. Andrew rip Serena's dress baring her shoulder and upper chest and began to kiss her there. Serena reached for a pot but Andrew knocked it from her hand. Darien realized that Serena was not right back and wondered what was taking her so long and then he heard a clatter in the back. "Excuse everyone but it's late and me and wife would like to retire" said Darien. Everyone laughed and headed to the foyer where their coats were. Jaclyn bided him goodnight and Darien headed towards the commotion. "Andrew get off me" said Serena as the door opened and Darien was there. Darien in a rage pulled Andrew off Serena and gave him a bloody nose. "What the hell are you doing? Get away from her" said Darien as he threw Andrew against the wall. "Sor-sorry, I thought she wanted me" said Andrew in a drunken slur. "He's been drinking" said Serena. "I think the nice coldness from outside will cool him down" said Darien as he dragged Andrew out the back door. "Get out and stay out" said Darien as he slammed the door. "He ripped your dress and knocked your hair loose" said Darien as he tucked some hair behind her ear. "Why-why did you do that" asked Serena. "Why, Serena. One because he was trying to rape you and Two, I can't keep my feelings inside any longer. Serena I'm in love with you" said Darien. Serena looked at him funny and he began to turn away but Serena grabbed him and kissed him hard. "I'm not going to make the same mistake again," said Serena as Darien picked her up and they headed to their bedroom.

  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Next Morning  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Serena woke up the next morning and looked at her surroundings. This wasn't where she went back to sleep at. She was back in her home in the 21st century, alone. But it wasn't a dream Serena thought. "I know it wasn't a dream" said Serena. She got up and ran into the living room. She couldn't find that letter but She remembered the address. She looked at her watch. This was the day that she had opened the letter. "It's like it never happened" said Serena to herself. She got dressed and grabbed her keys. She was going down to that house. When she got there, the house wasn't there. She knocked on the neighbors door. "Excuse me but where's the house that was there" asked Serena to the elderly man. "Why there hasn't been a house there since Ivy Crest Burnt down in 1609." Said the man. "12 years. How did it burn down" asked Serena. "Well the story goes that a husband and wife, I think Andrew and Serena, had an argument and he knocked over a candle. The wife got the children out but the husband stayed and burned with the house. I believe a couple of years later the wife married again though his name nobody knows. He had black hair and blue eyes. She had no more children" said the man. "Darien" said Serena. "Such a sad story. There is a whole book on it in the library. I'm used to be a librarian there and I wanted to read up on this place's history. Why you even look like the wife" said the man. "Thank-you for your time" said Serena. "Anytime sweetheart" said the man as Serena walked away. Serena got back home and slumped on her couch. She had fallen in love all over again in a dream and lot her job all in the same week. What was this world coming to? She was depressed and she knew it.

Darien sat in the dark and thought about what had happened. If it was a dream then it was all too real. Serena had hurt again even if she didn't know it. But life goes on he had always told himself. There will always be another day and then there was work. Yes he had to work.

Andrew didn't even bother to knock. He just came in. "Serena, look at you. Come on I heard of Darien buying your company. You look just terrible. I'm taking you out to eat." Said Andrew as he was pulling clothes out of the closet and pulling her clothes off to put new ones on. Serena was too numb to protest. Andrew cranked up the car. "Take me to the library" said Serena. Serena found that book and checked it out. She was sitting at the table reading when she suddenly realized who she was with. "What am I doing here with you" asked Serena.

"" """" """" """" """" """" """" """" """" """" """" """" """" """" """" """" """" """" """" """" """" """" """" """" """" """" ""

AN: I think one or two more chapters and this will be finished. Slowly but surely I'm finishing my work. Now I got to finish this, The Story Of Us, and The Mistress of The Dark. Think of it as a small Christmas present from me to you!

Email Me: butterflysilver23@hotmail.com

Join my RPG: http://clubs.yahoo.com/clubs/theallcastofsailormoonrpg 

There is also a writer by the name of **TACOSMRPG** and that is my RPG and all it's stories but we've yet to finish the first one. I need characters so please join just to join!

                                                                                           Much Luv,

                                                                                                      SilverSerenity


	6. chapter5/end-short/

Chapter 5

Last Chapter!

A Second Chance For Happiness

DC: I do not own Sailor Moon

**************

"What am I doing here with you?" asked Serena again a bit louder. "Serena, don't make a scene. Now sit down now!" said Andrew sternly. "NO! No I won't" said Serena and she began to run away. Andrew stood up but didn't follow her. Serena hailed a cab. She knew what she had to do.

Serena arrived at his office about 20 minutes later. She walked inside calm, cool, and collected. When she got to his floor she was glad that he was inside his office. She stopped at the receptionist's desk. "Ms. Quinn, do you have an appointment?" asked the receptionist. "I don't need an appointment," said Serena. She was going in there and she didn't care who was in there. When she walked in his chair was turned and he was on the phone.

"Excuse me Mr. Holden, Someone has stepped into my office" said Darien as he pressed the hold button. "You don't even have to turn around to hear what I have to say Darien Shields" said Serena. "Serena!" said Darien. "Don't tell me it wasn't real. Don't tell me that we didn't make love in a house that burnt down in 1609, 12 years after we were there. Don't tell me that what you told me was a lie because what I told you wasn't" said Serena. "I-I" started Darien. "Because I love you Darien Shields, I let you go almost a year ago and it was the biggest mistake I've ever made. I was scared, my heart was telling me something that I didn't understand so I went with my brain and I got my heart broke. But because I didn't want to hurt my pride, I went on living without the love I needed from you. Now I don't care what I lose today, if it takes my dignity and my pride and my heart, you are gonna know that I love you with all my heart and I'll never stop." Said Serena and with that she turned around and began to leave. Darien sat there dumbfounded. What was he doing? The girl he loved just pledged her love to him and he just let her leave. Suddenly he got up. She was waiting for an elevator. He had to stop her. "Serena! Wait!" yelled Darien. The doors open and he took her by the wrist and pulled her into the elevator so the were alone. "Serena. I love you!" said Darien. Serena let out a sigh of relief and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Marry Me." Said Darien. "Yes! Darien" said Serena.

:: And They Lived Happily Ever After::

                        ::The End::

AN: Another one is finished. Now all I have to do is finish "The Story Of Us" and then I'm taking a break or at least until I get another good idea! Review Me Please!!!!


End file.
